


Fantasy Online

by MightyAlpaca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Naga, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Squirting, Tentacle Rape, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAlpaca/pseuds/MightyAlpaca
Summary: Fantasy Online, the first MMORPG utilising the ‘Mind-Merge’ technology introduced a few years ago. A world where real Humans place themselves in the body of their avatar, and experience a fantasy world as though it were their own. But, it is an ever changing world, changing on its own as the AI fight amongst themselves, as well as against the Humans; one day a ruler would be one creature, the next, it would be something else. No raid is the same, the loot from these extremely difficult tasks being only available once, no two battles the same.But, this doesn’t matter to me. I am one of the monsters that comes back to life, an Eternal, unlike others for whom death is the end. And I am hunted for my loot. And I’m so utterly sick of it. Sick of being cattle to be slaughtered for what I possess. Sick of being so weak. So, I think it’s time to start changing that. I’ll either become the raid boss that only the bravest or most foolish would dare to bother, or at least become an epic boss fight somewhere down the line.
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**New Opportunities**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Dying wasn’t a fun experience. Say what you will about being able to come back from death, about death being a learning experience (which it was, but still), but death wasn’t fun. The few other ‘ _Eternals_ ’, the ones I could say with absolute certainty existed, all had varying opinions on death. I had mine; it was cold, and incredibly boring, an emptiness. Scowling as I started to try and figure out where I was in the maze of tunnels and passages that made up the first area of my home, I began moving in a random direction. 

I was a Naga. Well, Nagi, if you what to be pedantic. I had been around for nearly nineteen years, which, from what I had learned, wasn’t the same for the players. Or, well, it was, when they were within our world, but apparently, one of our days, was equivalent to one of their hours, in their world. Whatever. It didn’t matter to me. I had scales the colour of onyx, four arms, I could expand the skin attached to the back of my head connecting to the base of my neck to form a hood, orange eyes, I was female (though I also had male genitalia, which was rare, but not unheard of), and I was a rare sorcerer of our kind. Lucky me, since that made me more valuable to slaughter. 

Like all Naga living in our subterranean kingdom, that had been named the Serpent Den by the players, I had venom, a rather potent venom at that, that was called blinding agony, that could either be injected through our fangs, or spat out as a loose cloud of heavy gas. Other Naga of the Den were immune to it, but I found a certain satisfaction watching players agonise blindly. It somewhat made up for the uncountable deaths they caused me. 

Sometimes, they didn’t even bother waiting for me to die to tear me apart for my scales, fangs, venom, and whatever else they wanted from me. It was agony, but from what I understood, they weren’t as vulnerable to pain, and even my venom, when they were poisoned by it, they didn’t actually seem to be in that much pain. Almost like an act or something. I’d lost my staff god’s know how many times. I’d lost my armour some time ago, nothing special, made from the shed underbelly skin of a basilisk, but still, my armour that, unlike my staff, didn’t return to me upon reawakening. 

As for my staff, it was a simple staff made of carved stone, with a small crystal at the tip. It was my means of fighting, since I was very skilled with magic, and quite powerful if I must say. But not powerful or skilled enough. However, this time would be different. Or at least, that’s what I promised myself. Who knows, perhaps I’d evolve, and rule this area. It wasn’t much, but ruling the area that was the entrance to the rest of our subterranean kingdom. 

Catching the scent that all players had, I smirked. Chasing the scent, I found myself unconsciously sending energy into the crystal of my staff, a dimly glowing red blade forming, and my body tensing, ready for combat. Exiting the tunnels, I finally realised where I had ended up in the tunnels; I was close to the Crossing, a massive chasm with a massive, roughly circular platform in the middle, with numerous bridges suspended by chains, and connecting to the numerous platforms atop pillars between the either side and the central platform. Falling was a death sentence. The actual area was lit by glowing white crystals, either set into the walls, or suspended by their own magic, boosted by a sorcerer’s magic. 

Not even across the first bridge, a pair of players stood, almost nervous. I could smell it on them; fear. They’d made it this far by luck, and were most likely debating wether or not to retreat. I wasn’t going to give either a choice. Casting a dull, silver-white bolt from my lower left hand, it was a simple kinetic bolt, the most basic spell that _every_ sorcerer learnt as their first combat spell, and the first that one learnt to cast without a focus. I’d charged it with a concussive blast, and they didn’t even register it until they heard the dull, ringing tone of the bolt in flight, and didn’t have a chance to act before one of them went sailing over the edge. 

They weren’t a strong pair. Luck had carried them, but now, they were trapped. One was already dead, or would be dead shortly, whilst the other had a very trapped look on their face. I knew they could’ve just teleported away, but that took time to charge. Time they didn’t have. Flicking my tongue out, I realised that this one was male, and a fairly young one at that. I’d call it twenty years, give or take a year or two. Looking at him, I could see a hairless face, neck-length blonde hair, green eyes, and soft, almost feminine features. His attire was that of a sorcerer, or mage or whatever the players called them, but those of an apprentice. I chuckled as I felt arousal burn within me. This would be too easy. 

Flaring my hood with sharp hiss, the mage cowered, casting a weak kinetic bolt with his short staff, which a quick flick of my own staff, fizzled out, my own magic stronger than his, and my skill greater. Another flick sent a six beams of ice-blue light from my staff that shot out at different angles towards him, going along random paths, changing course sharply. It was my greatest spell, and it had helped me survive where I would’ve otherwise died. He had no hope against it, as the beams impacted. The down side of that spell, was that the wasn’t guaranteed they would hit, and luck favoured the mage, with only one beam actually striking him, though obviously it didn’t favour him enough, as it hit his staff hand, petrifying it, after knocking the staff from it, turning it a slight blue colour, and reaching up and fading at the elbow.

“W-What!?” He gasped, straining to try and move his hand. I didn’t say anything, not that he would understand anything I said, I couldn’t be asked to learn their language. Darting up to him, I threw him away from the edge, tearing his robes in the process. He landed with a thud, and I slithered up to him. He was maybe five-foot-seven, whilst if I stood as much as I could balance comfortably, I would be about seven-foot-two, whilst my tail, starting from where it left the ground to support my torso, was twelve feet long. I easily towered over him. 

Reaching our towards him, I easily tore away his clothes, leaving him nude on the cool stone ground. He had a slender, feminine build, which only fuelled my arousal further, enough that two, almost unnoticeable slits just below my waist parted, revealing my genitals. The upper one wasn’t as long, but spread apart wider to reveal my two, growing dark red cocks, whilst the lower, longer one revealed the dark red of my pussy. However, I wasn’t interested in using that one just yet, and his own cock, which had hardened slightly, wouldn’t satisfy me. I the cast a quick spell that would cause anyone outside a certain area to hear nothing within that area. I could make it so nobody on the outside could see inside, but since the death of the previous ruler of this area, it was only very rarely that Nagas came her.

Unceremoniously flipping him over, with his ass raised and head pressed against the floor, I pressed a finger to his hole, before shoving it in, getting a yelp from the mage, before a second and third finger quickly followed, emitting more yelps from him as I fingered his dry asshole. By then, my two cocks had reached full erection. They were thirteen inches long, with short, blunted nub-like spines along its ridged length, with a tapered head that accounted for four inches of the total length. In width, each was about three inches, and I could hear him whimper. My members had little natural lubrication, so I’d feel only pleasure. The same couldn’t be said for the mage however, not that I cared. 

Pressing one of my cocks against his ass, I felt the tip enter him, before I rammed my full length in, eliciting a scream of pain from him, and a moan of pleasure from me. He whimpered as I slowly withdrew, making sure he felt every ridge and spine, before ramming back in, my other cock scraping against his asscheek. Using my lower arm, I adjusted it, and placed it between his asscheeks, holding it in place as I continued thrusting. Small globs of precum dribbled out onto his ass, and he gave a pained moan, and I realised he was being reluctantly pleasured. 

I could feel myself getting close, and I pulled out, jerking myself to orgasm, and splattering lines of cum up the mage’s back, getting some in his hair. I came a dozen times, practically painting his back and ass in cum. But I wasn’t done just yet. Placing both tips against his asshole, I felt him try to escape the grip I had on him, before I shoved my cocks into him, making him shriek in pain as I started ramming his ass with both of my cocks. 

With his ass as tight as it was with both my cocks inside of him, I barely lasted half-a-minute before I came, my body shuddering as I pumped thick ropes of cum into his ass, some of it trickling out as I kept on cumming for nearly a minute. When I was done, I collapsed on top of the whimpering man, and noticed he had orgasmed as well. My cocks softened, but weren’t pulled back into their pouch, and I pulled out of his ass. Now, I only had one more thing I would do to him. 

Flipping him over, I slithered around him so that I was over his head, which I picked him up by, before pressing his head against my soaked pussy, grinding him against it. I could feel my orgasm building already, and after a minute, I came. Squirting my clear cum against his face, I dropped him after a moment, and continued squirting all over him. By the time I was done, he was drenched in my cum. 

My sexual needs satisfied, I considered what to do next. I couldn’t keep him, and I sure as hell wasn’t letting somebody else steal my kill. That done, I settled for simply tossing him over the edge. He wasn’t my concern anymore. My body was changing, I could feel it, and I could also feel my newest purpose come to mind. 

I am Kadida, the First Warden, and ruler of the Crossing

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Ryan gasped, bolting upright, panting heavily. He knew it could happen, that some of the monsters would fuck you silly if given the chance, but he’d neither seen nor experienced it until now. And, looking down at his erection and the stain on the front of his boxers, he realised that he had enjoyed it.   
  


**—:—:—:—:—:—**


	2. Chapter 2

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Something Different**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Over the past month, I had changed dramatically. The first change was my overall size; I had become taller, becoming about eight-foot-six, and my tail had lengthened to nineteen feet long. The second change was to my tail; along its length I had grown a series of sharp spines on either side, and facing towards the ground. I was able to move them, and increase their length, which allowed me to cling to vertical surfaces, which gave me an excellent advantage against players, being able to move off the side of the central platform that had become my ‘arena’, as I heard players call it (yes, I had finally decided to learn their language, instead of asking others for translations), and reappear where they were weakest. 

I had also gained a series of short spines on my hood, but those were dependent on my hoods position, rather than being fully moveable. The third major change had been to my magic. It was far stronger than before, and I was rapidly improving with it, players no longer being able to just walk right into our domain. I had died several times, true, but now players were bringing larger forces to deal with me. It was brilliant. Right now, I was merely relaxing in my chambers almost a hundred meters below the main platform. I had only just beaten back an attempted assault by the players, so I probably had several hours before the next assault. Probably more, but a couple of hours was a minimum. 

However, a sharp hiss caught my attention, and my eyes darted over to the entrance to my chambers, and my hearts stopped at what stared back at me. Glowing, acidic green eyes, with darker poisonous green veins that were just barely visible, scales that, whilst still onyx black in colour, had acidic green tips, and a horn jutting from its forehead, swept back, the colour of the most vibrant red I could think of. Not to mention the size. At least thirteen feet tall, with an incredibly long tail if they could reach me by coiling themselves around the pillar supporting the platform. 

The worst part was, I knew this individual. All Naga knew this individual. This was Xulsat, the Basilisk. Or, the other title he’d acquired, Xulsat, the Undefeated. His gaze was petrifying to non-Naga, and fatal if he used a certain spell known only to him, and his size and strength more than made up for any shortcomings. Other than Shrashkeja, the Titan, and ultimate ruler of the Serpent Den, Xulsat had never been beaten, despite making the area partway between my area and the Fortress of Ouroboros, at the very heart of our domain, his fiefdom. So why he was up here, almost a kilometre above, was literally anyone’s guess, and it, truthfully, terrified me. 

He gave a harsh chuckle. “Well, I suppose the rumours were true; a new ruler has taken over the Crossing” He pulled himself into my chambers, and I re-evaluated his size; easily seventeen feet from where he ‘stood’, with a tail that was most likely fifty feet long. Simply put, he was massive. Nowhere near the supposed size of the Titan, whose tail alone was supposedly long enough to encircle the Fortress of Ouroboros (hence its name), and wide enough that I might just be able to wrap myself around it, but still, massive. 

Drawing upon courage that I knew had fled as soon as I’d seen him, I spoke. “Why are you here!?” I demanded, only to receive another chuckle.

“Why I was merely curious; most rulers come and go, but not you, an _Eternal_ , well, I simply had to come and see it for myself” A glint in his eyes, and the way they wandered over my form, showed his real reason for coming up here. I’d been assaulted and raped several times in the past, when I was weaker, as was common amongst us, less refined Naga, near the surface, and had suspected that when I was strong enough to become a ruler or warrior elsewhere in the kingdom, it would happen again. But here, in the Crossing, there were none strong enough to challenge me, and I had believed that those in other areas wouldn’t care what happened here. It was too close to the surface, and only the weakest dwelt here. 

I guess I was wrong. He caught onto my train of thought, just by looking at the way I was trying to find an escape, and the curses i hissed under my breath. I’d thought I was being clever, having only one entrance to ensure that any player brave and foolish enough to try and catch me by surprise (which was difficult considering the runes I’d carved that would warn me of any player crossing the first bridge) would have no means to escape me as I killed them. Or fucked them, then killed them. Admittedly, that last one wasn’t as common as one might believe. However, that same ‘cleverness’, had ensure that I was trapped as well. 

Then, with a speed that I couldn’t believe someone that big possessed, he shot towards me. Slamming me against the wall, his much larger hands pinning my smaller arms against the wall, he gave me a smirk as the glow of his acid green eyes seemed to intensify. I glared my hood and hissed sharply, only to have him bite my hood. Now, I didn’t know why, but my hood was... sensitive, more so than was normal. It was useful in combat, as we subterranean Naga relied more on our other senses than those above ground, and could use it to feel disturbances in the air. It was also, from what I understand, our equivalent of breasts on mammalian beings. Him biting there was more than just him asserting dominance; it was painful, but there was a sharp spike of pleasure that shot through me. 

I felt him pressing two of his clawed fingers against the slit that hid my pussy from sight. With a slight grunt of effort, which I felt through where his mouth was latched onto my hood, and also physically felt, he pulled open my slit, revealing my pussy, damp, but not enough to provide any substantial lubrication. However, he was quick to push a finger in, followed by two more, pumping his fingers in and out rapidly. The grimace-inducing friction caused by his brutal assault slowly changed into pleasure. I tried to stifle a moan, but he noticed, and he finally let go of my hood, and I whimpered as I felt air pass through the holes, small amounts of blood trickling down my hood. 

“Enjoying it, little ruler” It wasn’t a question, my moans and whimpers giving away my own enjoyment, as much as I didn’t want to enjoy it. I could feel my orgasm building, but before I came, he stopped, pulling his fingers out at a painfully slow pace. It was then that he shifted his body so as to show me his cocks. My own cocks had grown a little, becoming seventeen inches long, but they were tiny against his massive three foot cocks. And his own wicked grin signalled to me that he wasn’t going to be gentle with me. He saw no need. He was the dominant one, not me. 

He placed both of his members against my pussy, then with a shallow thrust, for him at least, shoved a full foot of them into me, stretching me further than I had thought possible. I gave a pained hiss, followed by a cry of pleasure, reaching orgasm, and spraying his crotch with my clear cum. He pulled back slightly, before giving a powerful thrust, pressing them other two feet of his cocks into me, practically punching me in the cervix. I gave a cry of pain, a few tears leaking from my eyes. Looking down, I saw where his cocks were causing a bulge that reached up higher than I thought possible. 

He then pulled out, and rammed himself back into me. He set a fast pace, and I felt like I was being torn in two. I couldn’t keep track of time, but it felt like hours to me, but it was more like minutes as he continued to assault me. My body trembled as I came again, spraying more of my girlcum against his crotch, another orgasm lost amongst the others I’d had. However, I felt his pace starting to disappear, in favour of burying himself as deep as possible, and I knew he was getting close. Closer than I’d thought, actually, as he exploded a moment later. 

Ropes his boiling of seed was poured into me, his body shuddering with each rope he poured into me. But he didn’t stop cumming. My abdomen swelled with his cum, and it squeezed past his cocks, but he just kept going. It was only when I looked like I’d swallowed a Human whole, that he finally stopped, pulling out of me. Without anything stopping his cum, it poured out of me like a river of tar, hot and sticky. I slumped to the ground, spent, but he didn’t quite seem finished. Placing one of his cocks in front of my face, he commanded me to lick it. 

Lacking the will to resist, I opened my mouth, and wrapped my tongue around his member, the strong, salty smell and taste making me gag slightly. However, he appeared to have other plans. Using my open mouth as an opening, he shoved one of his cocks in, and forced it down my throat. I squirmed as he buried his length into me, his other hand jerking his free cock, and he started pumping his cock in my throat, whilst I choked and tried to breathe, to no avail. 

I was thankful that he didn’t last long, but it was long enough for me to start losing consciousness. He came, dumping his seed directly into my stomach, bloating it, as well as creating a pool next to me, that quickly spread so that I was now sat in his cum. He pulled out of my throat, and, gripping both his cocks, started stroking them as he came, splattering me with his cum, until I was coated in a thick layer of the stuff. It was then that I finally fell unconscious. 

When I next woke up, I wasn’t in the same position as I was when I fell unconscious. My body ached horrendously, and I realised he must’ve used me whilst I was unconscious. I was in pool of cum that must’ve been several inches deep, and my chambers stank of sex. Scowling, I slowly rose, and made my way to the entrance to my chamber. I knew there was a small pool of water, that was at the bottom of a small waterfall, that I could use to clean up. Sighing, I started making my way towards it, and groaned as I realised how difficult it would be to clean my chambers.   
  


**—:—:—:—:—:—**

I gave a brief cry of agony as I pushed yet another egg out. Thankfully, it appeared to be the last one. The last of fifteen eggs. I gave a happy sigh as I started to place them carefully in the nest I’d created. I had children of my own now, and I couldn’t be happier about that.   
  


**—:—:—:—:—:—**


End file.
